What the Heck Just Happened?
by the shy writer 4221
Summary: Gumiya has a huge crush on his best friend Gumi. What happens when Gumi asks him to give her advice about a boy she has a crush on? A pretty suckish summary, but a better story. T for safety. And this is a one shot. I know. It's kind of predictable. Also, sorry for the sucky title.


**Hey! This is my first one shot. I just found out about the Gumi and Gumiya coupling. I had no idea. They are now officially my #2 favorite Vocaloid couple! (#1 being Rin and Len.) I kind of just wanted to do this for fun. But there might be some fan fictions with them in the future. On with the story! (Right after this important disclaimer.)**

**Disclaimer: Let's get this over with, I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

**Gumiya POV**

I gazed at her from a distance. My best friend Gumi. Never in a million years would I have thought that I'd fall for her. It just...happened.

Right now, she was talking to her other best friend. Rin. Rin's boyfriend was Len. Len was my friend too. They always thought there was something between me and Gumi. I always acted disgusted even though on the inside, I wished that was the truth.

But Gumi only saw me as a friend. Nothing more.

"I have to go Rin. I promised Gumiya I'd walk home with him.", said Gumi.

Rin nodded and replied, "Alright. Jaa nee! Oh! And remember to-". I couldn't hear the rest. Rin whispered. I saw Gumi's cheeks turn red. Wonder why. (A/N: Jaa nee means, see you!)

As Gumi walked off, I quickly ran to the gate. I didn't want her to know I was watching her. She'd call me a stalker.

When I got to the front gate of the school, I tried to look casual.

"Hey Gumiya! I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"Nope, just got here.", Gumi had a relieved look on her face. Then we started walking.

At first it was just a casual conversation. Then all of a sudden, Gumi asked, "Ne, Gumiya? Do you have a crush on anyone?" I felt my cheeks burn.

"Um, what's with the sudden question?", I asked, hiding my slightly red cheeks.

"I was just wondering.", answered Gumi. For awhile, there was an awkward silence.

Then, Gumi said, "I actually like someone. _A lot_." My heart sank. There was no way it was me. (A/N: I know. Very predictable. Just read. :P)

I managed to choke out, "H-h-honto desu ka? D-d-dare desu ka?" (R-r-really? Who is it?)

"Um, first tell me how I should tell him that I like him!", exclaimed Gumi. Ah jeez. Now I gotta tell her how to admit to this guy?! This sucks. (Gumiya kun wa totemo baka desu. Gumiya is really stupid. :P)

"Well, you can just tell him. Well, y'know. When your ready. And if he doesn't like you back, he's an idiot.", I casually advised. Pretending there wasn't a pit in my stomach.

"...", Gumi was probably thinking about what I said.

"Ok, so now you have to answer my question. Who's this guy you like?"

"...Why should I tell you!?", exclaimed Gumi. I ruffled her hair. Her soft, carrot scented hair. Her cheeks turned a little pink.

"'Cause, I helped you out. Now you have to tell me who your confessing to.", I replied.

"Well, you didn't _really_ help me. I still can't tell him.", Gumi pouted. She looks so cute when she's pouting.

I finally looked up and saw my house. I'd spent this whole time looking at Gumi.

"Oh, we're here! See ya tomorrow Gumi!", I said. Crap! Tomorrow was Saturday! Then again, we could just hang out. But maybe she has something planned with her crush.

I was about to walk in when I felt Gumi's soft hand grab mine.

"Ch-ch-chotto! (Wait!)", yelled Gumi. I turned around and I felt something soft touch my lips. Gumi. She-she-she was kissing me. What about-oh. Dang. I'm such a dumb a**.

I was a bit disappointed when she pulled away.

"Gumiya, I-I-I like, no, I love you.", Gumi said. And then she ran off. I stood there. Stunned.

Gumi...she liked, wait, she loved me. What the heck just happened?

**Awwwwww! So cute! I had _a lot_ more Japanese in this. That's because yesterday I read The Player Meets Game Over. And the author, mirror-sound 27, used a lot of Japanese in it too. (BTW, that fan fiction has a whole lot of Gumi and Gumiya in it. The main couple is Rin and Len. But the author put a lot Gumi and Gumiya in it as well.) You should read it! I just hope she updates soon. I hope you enjoyed my one shot! Review! **


End file.
